What If?
by TheKikGeek
Summary: What if? What if Dumbledore was wrong? What if the prophecy wasn't about Harry? What if we never changed our Secret Keeper? You just can't help ask, What if?  Short Story, Only 5 Chapters. Takes place a few days before Halloween.
1. A Visitor's Warning

**Thank you all for taking a chance with me and reading my first non one shot! This a still not a novel, only a short story, but it is progress!** **This idea has been floating in my head for a while now, and I finally sat my booty down and wrote this up! I think everyone has the desire once and a while to undo something the author decided and here is my chance! So sit back, enjoy and I'll see you at the end of this chapter.**

**And without further ado,**

**_What If?_**

* * *

><p>I stood there bouncing Harry in my arms while I watched James and Albus Dumbledore in a heated argument, sitting in our living room. I had honestly gotten lost and could do nothing but watch. Not growing up in a wizard family, some of things or terms were no familiar to me. They had talked about prophecy and visions, Secret Keeper and the such. I thought about Divination class at Hogwarts a few years back. I had thought the class was complete nonsense, but James had always liked it. He had a strong "Eye", which supposedly ran in the family. James, however, shook his head at what his old headmaster was saying.<p>

"You all three are in trouble. There is a spy in the Order and I think I know who it is."

My head immediately snapped to Albus Dumbledore. I was taken by surprise when I heard this, but then I began to understand. Of course there was a spy. Last week, a few of the Order members were suppose to be patrolling a small village in Kent when they had been bomb-barded. They were heavily out numbered three to one. Luckily, none had been to severely injured and had immediately come to me, being the only Healer in the Order.

James continued to shake his head. I hadn't understood why until he spoke.

"It's not him."

I silently started to put the pieces together. They must have had this discussion before and whatever they talked about did not get resolved. Whatever Dumbledore wanted, he wanted me to side with him instead of my husband. I still had only a clue what they were talking about, but I remained silent until they addressed me.

"Lily, please don't let him be stubborn. You need to change your Secret Keeper."

I turned to James to see him roll his eyes and I widened mine in surprise. Sirius Black, our best friend and practically our brother, was currently our Secret Keeper. His family had been on the opposing side, to put it nicely. Sirius, however, was as different from his family as humanly and magically possible.

It dawned on me what Dumbledore was implying. "Sir?"

Dumbledore uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at me. "I have reason to believe Sirius Black is the spy."

James growled and stood quickly up. "How could you think it was him? Hasn't he proven time and time again he is loyal? What about Micheal? He wasn't at the last meeting when there was a big attack on Hogsmade!"

Dumbledore angrily shook his head. "Micheal was doing something for me. I don't fully trust Sirius. You all are very important in this upraise. Don't let yourself be wiped off simply because you think you know better than you do!"

I stepped in between the two men and switched the weight of my baby into my other side. "Albus," I spoke quietly, but still managed to calm both men. "We trust Sirius with our lives. Until you give us reason not to, I'm afraid you cannot change our minds about him being our Secret Keeper."

He looked softly at us. "Lily, think please. He may be trying to please his family."

This is when James stepped forward. "We are Sirius' family. We know he would die before giving _them_ any information. "

I nodded as I cuddled closer to James, creating a united front. "Albus," I spoke again, "in a world where you can't trust almost anyone, why would you try to take away the one person we do trust?"

This had seemed to be the final word on the matter. He sighed deeply and looked hurt. I could understand why he felt like he needed to push the matter. James' parents had been the closest Albus Dumbledore had to a family. When they past nearly two years previously, Albus became very concerned with James and myself. I had always been thankful for that, but at the moment, his suggestion had been close to crazy.

I smiled, realizing the issue had been over … for now. I stepped forward and handed Harry to an awaiting elderly man. He bounced our son for a few minutes, making the little boy laugh with joy. This seemed to do greatly at lightening the mood. Albus even chuckled for a bit before he returned Harry to me.

"Well, I suppose I must be going. With the Halloween Ball in a few days, the Heads are overwhelmed with work!" I nodded as James finally smiled.

"I remember doing that!" I smirked at him playfully.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything except try to spike the punch bowl, which failed because I figured you would try it and set up a ward on it!" James pouted for a moment before starting to make faces at his one year old. Dumbledore chuckled before he made his way to the fire place. He turned right before stepping into the fire. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

I nodded while James paid no attention to his superior. He started tickling Harry, making him squirm in my arms before I finally handed him over to James. By the time I turned back to the fireplace, Albus had vanished. I plopped onto the couch with James doing the same, only with more caution since he was still holding his son. We sighed together and just sat there for a moment, enjoying the silence. Suddenly, he planted a kiss briefly on my lips. He pulled back when I turned to look at him.

"What was that for?" I asked with a smile. He merely shrugged as he kissed Harry's tight fists that wrapped around his pointer finger. "I don't know … just … thanks."

"For what?" I asked, confused. James looked back at me as if he was truly troubled. "For having my back." I smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime, babe."

There had been a content silence for a moment while James started giving raspberries to Harry's stomach. He pulled Harry up to his mouth and blew, making Harry giggle and squirm each time James did it. I just stared lovingly at my two favorite men in the world, wondering how I had ever been so lucky.

James placed Harry on the floor and watched as he crawled over to his toy chest in the corner of the room. Harry used it to prop himself into a standing position, but just banged on the top, as if trying to open it up. I giggled as I stood up and opened up the chest, pulling out Harry's favorite toys. When I made my way back to the couch, James pulled me onto his lap.

"So," he started as we both watched our son, "are you really going to think about it?" James had seemed tense. I shook my head and looked at my husband. "I know Sirius would never do such a thing. Who was Dumbledore thinking of replacing him with?"

James scoffed at the idea and gave me an angry look. "He claimed to have two excellent recommendations."

"Oh?" I asked, fearing his response given his present attitude. James nodded his head, then sighed. "First one is Peter."

"Pettigrew?" I asked angrily. I shook my head at the very idea. "No. No way!"

James had known that I had not been fairly keen of one of his mates at school. I have of course known all the Marauder's secrets after being with one for coming on four years. One of their secret had been their Animagus. While James had transformed into a beautiful and magnificent stag, Peter had turned into a pathetic rat, which both forms suited each other nicely.

James had merely nodded in agreement, but began to sulk a little as I mentioned for the other name. "Severus Snape."

This had taken me by surprise greatly. Especially since, although he was at attendance in the Order meetings (much to James' displeasure), he still had that dark mark forever tattooed on his arm.

I turned away to look back at my son. He animatedly crashed his car into his building blocks, giggling. He looked up at me and said, "Uh-oh!"

"Oh no!" I replied happily. I got off James and walked over to Harry. I helped him rebuild the blocks before glancing at James.

"Well, I would choose Severus." I had not fully been expecting his response as he jumped up angrily.

"WHAT! Do you want to kill us?" I stared wide eyed at my husband as Harry knocked the blocks over again, with another, "uh-oh."

I shook my head as I rebuilt the blocks. "I'm not saying he's our new Secret Keeper. All I am saying, is I trust him more than I trust Peter. And I trust Peter as far as I can throw him, but seeing how I can't even pick him up …" I trailed off as Harry handed me his toy broom. It was a small, 6in stick that once you grabbed it, would spin around and around. It was actually a clever baby toy, because it would only go if you give it a little bit of magic. Usually only grabbing it was enough to set it off and it was designed to draw out a child's natural magic. But seeing how Harry barely started walking, I doubted he would start shooting off spells.

James plopped back to the couch. "How could you say that? Peter is one of my best mates."

I nodded, getting slightly annoyed with the matter altogether. "James, don't do this! True, Peter is one of your friends. Severus was mine. I've known him since I was three." I took a brief pause, wanting to catch my breath before James had a chance to interrupt.

"You may trust Peter more, but I trust Severus more. BUT none of this even matters because Sirius is our Secret Keeper and always will be!" I raised my voice when James began to protest, but the comment of Sirius made him smile. He crawled over to us and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I agree, let's just forget it." I nodded and laughed as James grabbed the dying broom and gave it a full charge before letting it zip around the room, much to Harry's enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! First chapter is done! What do you think?<br>**

**I actually wrote this chapter (and the next one) a few months ago and then when I got myself a new desktop, I transferred all my story ideas (that's right; an entire computer just for fanfics!) This one really seemed to be poking at me so in a few days, I finished the story. Completely finished!  
><strong>

**So the next chapter is ready for upload! I just need you to leave me a review, simply say, "Upload please," and you'll have another chapter. "More", "Do your job woman", or "I'm bored so I might as well say something about how the next chapter should be up" also work!**

**Please review, because the next one is actually my favorite chapter and I want to share with you guys!**

**Thanks so much!**

**TheKikGeek  
><strong>


	2. Potty Training

**So I would first like to thanks those few of you who took a chance to read this story (however few of you there are.) I understand that the first chapter could have used some ... better introductions (as someone pointed out, it was like I just jumped right in to the story). Initially, ****when I first wrote this, I had planned on that not being the first chapter, but I realized I didn't know how to actually start it.**

**Anyways, thank you again, and I just want to start off by saying that this is my favorite chapter. So please, do me the huge honor of reading this to the end and leaving me a small review! See you then!**

_**What If**_

* * *

><p>I laid in bed, cuddling close to my pillow. I could tell it was time for me to get up because the sun was sneaking in through the crack in the blinds. I dug my head into the pillow, not wanting to give up my spot to anyone or anything. It wasn't until I smelt bacon that I smiled and sat up, forgetting about my previous state of mind. "God, I love our agreement," I exclaimed out loud to no one in particular.<p>

"'Bout time you got up!" I quickly looked over to my left, smiling, not at all surprised by the response I got. Across my bedroom, there sat a full length mirror, hanging between the two windows that let light in. I got out of bed and made my way to the mirror, frowning as I got blinded by the light.

"We really should move you," I complained as I stared at myself in the mirror. My reflection shook her head angrily and crossed her arms while I grabbed a nearby hair band to pull my crazy morning bed head into a semi acceptable bun.

"I think you can suck it up for the five minutes you talk to me every day. Maybe if you get your lazy ass out of bed sooner, you wouldn't have to deal with the sun!"

I laughed as I turned to walk away. "You are such a bitch, you know that?"

I laughed again, at her response as I closed the door, "Well honey, I'm a reflection of your personality too! You calling me a bitch is just saying you are one too!"

With Reflection Lily, out of my mind, I thought back to why I was even awake. I heard Harry "talking" to James as I slowly got to the kitchen. See, our agreement is I will take care of Harry and the house while James is at work. But as soon as James comes home at 5pm, it is all daddy time. Harry crying? James gets him. Harry made a mess? James cleans it up. Harry pooped? James is on it. Of course with the demands of James job, I get overnight duty, just so he gets his beauty rest. But as soon as James wakes up, he is Mr. Mom.

"Ba ba ba boom da. Da da da no da. Boom boom. Boom boom!" I smiled as I finally reached the kitchen. Harry sat in his high chair, talking to his father while James nodded, understanding _almost_ everything Harry was trying to say. I turned to sit at the table … and there was Peter. I tried not to act too surprised. James' friends tend to drop in whenever they want to. I'm not going to even think about what they walked in on during our honeymoon, when they just said how much they missed us …

James acknowledged my presence as he greeted me with a quick peck on the lips and a plate of eggs and that bacon I smelt. "How did my wonderful angel sleep?"

"Good, " I replied slowly with playful suspicion. Then I understood. He was trying to ask forgiveness for Peter's arrival. I turned my attention to the "amigo" as Peter continued to look oddly at Harry.

"Me boom boom! Mama, me boom boom!"

"No boom boom," I started. "Later. Boom boom later." Peter still kept the look so I decided to explain.

"Boom boom is Harry's toy broom," Peter gave a long , 'ohhhhh,' as he swallowed his bacon in two bite. I wanted to cringe, just because he didn't fully appreciate the flavor and effort James put into making that. I decided to tell Peter that, which made James laugh as he planted another kiss on me and sat across from me, with Peter and Harry on the other ends, making a complete square at our small round table.

"Boom boom!" Harry slammed his hand on his high chair tray, splattering eggs everywhere.

"No no no no no!" I tried to stop Harry, but most of the damage had already been done. Harry no longer had eggs on his plate. Rather they were on the table, on the floor … in my hair.

"Sorry," I said briefly to Peter as he wiped bits of egg off his face.

"Oh no … it's fine."

I removed Harry from his chair and placed him on my lap as I turned to Peter. He kept giving my son weird, confusing looks. I glanced at James hopping he noticed too, but he just shrugged.

"Harry, " he said, breaking the silence. Harry stopped slapping his hands in my open ones and turned to his father. "Do you know who this is?" James pointed to Peter and Peter widened his eyes in … fear? What? He is afraid of a 15 month old? Really?

"Pe pe." I immediately praised my son while James turned to Peter. "Sorry, you aren't going to get much better than that! Though now, I won't know if he actually went the bath room or if he is talking about Peter!"

We all laughed, including Harry, who only laughed because everyone else did.

"Which reminds me," I said as the laugh died down. "Guess what I'm going to buy today?" I excitedly turned to James as he shrugged.

"Toilet Paper?"

"No," I said a little annoyingly at Peter's interjection. I looked back at James, but he just shrugged bigger.

"Okay, get this," I paused for dramatic effect, which worked because both men looked at me a little eagerly. Harry started picking at my eggs, which I helped him with while I paused.

"A potty chair!" Peter looked confused while James frowned.

"Lily," he whined, clearly not as excited with my proposal as I was.

"What?" I whined back.

He sighed and shook his head. "Harry is only one!"

I rolled my eyes at his argument and leaned in, pointing straight at him. "When was the last time you potty trained a kid? He is already ahead of the norm. He's talking for Christ's Sake!"

James continued to stare at me, giving me his knowing looks. "Oh, and that has nothing to do with my grandmother's acceleration potion you took while you were pregnant? Come on, give it up."

"What?" I said defensively.

"You don't just wake up and decided you are going to potty train someone, especially someone so young. Who put the thought in your mind?"

I kept the stare with James until I decided he won.

"Petunia."

That apparently was enough said because James playfully rolled his eyes as he stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. I turned around to keep eye contact.

"She sent me a letter the other day. She told me he can poop on command. I don't know how she figured that out and I don't think I want to know. She thinks her kid is so damn gifted but he can barely sit up on his own. He'll probably fall right thrown the toilet." The last comment I mumbled to myself, but James snorted right into his juice so I know he heard me.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem." I laughed as I stood up, with Harry still in my arms, and playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't say that about your nephew!" I smiled, letting him know I wasn't serious. He smiled too and leaned in to kiss me. We stayed like that for a while until Peter coughed fairly loud.

"We'll be late."

I nodded as James turned and gave Harry a kiss on the head and me another kiss on the lips. We followed them out into the living room, as the each grabbed flow powder and their work bags.

"Harry, say bye bye daddy. Bye bye Peter!"

"Bye da da pe."

I shrugged, knowing that was the best I'd get from Harry. The men each waved and after they threw the powder into the flames, they vanished. I don't know how long I stood like that staring at the small fire lit up. Harry brought me out of my daze.

"Boom boom?"

I smiled as I turned and walked away. "Alright. Boom boom."

* * *

><p>Once the men had gone, and Harry and I finished eating, I started cleaning up. Harry was in his play chair, a bouncer, grabbing his broom. He would whine to me when the broom ran out of juice too far away from Harry, so I would have to run over and hand it to him, before continuing with the dishes. I managed to get most of the work done around 10, when Harry began to get cranky. I sat him down for a nap and started on my job. I was allowed a partnership with St. Mungos to make healing potions of all sorts. James had transformed one of the spare rooms for my study. I worked up until I heard Harry cry. Quickly finishing what I was doing, I marked where I left off and went to get my son.<p>

"Oh, sweety! It's ok, it's mommy!" I walked into Harry's room, and stared a little in amazement. I never had moving wallpaper when I was a child, but Harry had a huge Quidditch set up. The walls were a light blue, with brooms racing around on the boarders. His crib had three golden hoops at each end, much like a quidditch stadium. There were even small figurings playing a game. I passed by his quaffle shaped dresser, which had James Seventh Year winning cup quaffle displayed on it, and pulled the snitch blanket off my son.

"It's ok, Harry!" I let my hair tickle his face as I picked him up, and laughed with him. I gave him a quick change, hoping it would be the last time, and gave him a new outfit.

"How about some lunch, then shopping?" Harry smiled and clapped his hands, though I'm not sure he fully understood what I said. I made him a quick lunch (ravioli, and a bottle of milk, in case you were wondering.) As Harry silently ate, I began to make a list of what we needed. We were out of milk and apples. We were going to have spaghetti tonight, so I needed to pick up some garlic bread. Tomorrow was chicken night, so I needed to pick some up. We were also running low on peanut butter and bread. And, of course, the potty chair! I read the list off to Harry, who was shoveling the noodle packets into his mouth with his hand. He just looked up when I talked.

"Can you think of anything else?"

"Da da." I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused.

"What about daddy?" Harry flapped his hands excitedly and said, "Ice."

"Oh, I get it. Daddy wants me to get him more ice cream. Tricky daddy, using you like that. He knows I can't say no to you!" I stood up and, using his bibber, wiped Harry's face and hands. After cleaning him up, I grabbed him and my purse and headed to my garage. As I buckled him in, I debated which store to go to. There were two in our town. Micheal's was closer to us and had a bigger baby section, but Smith's had a little bit better produce. I thought about it, then remembered Harry's request. James' favorite ice cream, muggle and magical, was mint rocky road. That was only sold at Smith's.

"Off to Smith's!" Harry clapped in the back seat as the garage door opened and I slowly backed out onto the street.

Once we got there, and Harry was safely buckled in the shopping cart, I began my shopping. I wanted to hurry, so I could try and potty train Harry by the time James got home. In the back of my mind, I realized that this idea was ridiculous, but the stubborn part of me refused to at least try. We got all the food (including the ice cream) and I guess it was senior citizen discount day or something, because every grandmother in the store wanted to talk to Harry. I could tell some gave disapproving stares (probably because I was so young, only 21 years old). Most, however, pinched Harry's cheeks, which made him giggle and the women coo.

"You most certainly got the Potter Charm, Harry," I spoke to my son once we walked away from a particular aggressive bunch of pinching ladies. I kissed Harry and ruffled his hair.

"And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world!"

I finally made my way to the back of the store, where the infants section was. There was a young man stocking the shelves (in reality, he probably wasn't that much younger than me) and I looked around him for a potty chair. I saw none and walked around the entire department, with no success. I went back to the stockmen, and asked.

"Sorry miss, fresh out of those. If you'd like, I could put a special request for one for you. It'd take about a week, though." I scrunched my nose together and turned to Harry. He mimicked my expression, then laughed.

"No, I'll just go to Micheal's." The guys nodded, but gave me a questioning look.

"Is it for this little guy?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. What's with people questioning me about the capability of my son's potty ability?

"Don't you think he is a bit young?"

"No," Harry and I both answered. I smiled down at my son, and thanked the man before checking out. The line was short, and was able to quickly get out.

"Found everything alright?" the cashier asked. I smiled courteously, at the woman,

"Sure."

"Oh, that doesn't sound very convincing," she pushed. I sighed and shook my head.

"I was looking for a potty chair, but you are out." I put the bags into my shopping cart as she scanned the last of my items.

"A chair for him?"

I looked at Harry and laughed. He gave a –what-do-yo- think-expression. I don't know whether he actually thought that or just copied the expression I give to his father.

"No, no. His … cousin. It's alright, though. I don't need it yet." I guess maybe I should wait. I gave the woman the appropriate amount of money and she handed me a receipt. I left the store and turned to Harry. "Should we go to Micheals'? " Harry stopped smiling and said , "Pe pe"

"Ok, ok. Let's get you your pe pe chair!" There's my boy, just as stubborn and determined as his mama! I began to drive off to Micheal's and Harry kept saying, "Pe pe. Pe pe. Pe pe." But, something was off. He was really aggressive. I never had seen him act like this. I tried to calm him down by looking at him in the rear view mirror, but it didn't help. I even pulled over and tried to get him his bottle, but he wouldn't take it, so I just got back in the car. The closer we got to the store, the louder he screamed it. "Pe pe! Pe pe! Pe pe!" When I almost reached the parking lot, Harry began to cry.

"Harry, what's wrong? Do you not want your potty chair?"

That's when he pointed through the window, to the store. I glanced over … and there was the Dark Mark, shining in all of its green glorified horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! glad to see you made it through! (If you didn't make it to the end of the chapter, this would be rather embarrassing, <strong>**talking to myself, but it's okay because if no one read the chapter, than there wouldn't be anyone to be embarrassed in front of!)**

**So, please, tell me what you thought. I know that the war had everyone really scared and that the Potters went into hiding, but I don't think the books really showed what that meant. I always had imagined that they would still go to work. It would just be that they didn't go to social events and that people (excluding their friends) didn't know where they lived, but I could be wrong.**

**I also realize that maybe Lily and James should be more scared in their normal, everyday lives, but I think that as new parents, they have almost ignored just how bad the war is (even though they do know, they are in the Order and James is an Auror). I think that they wanted a normal life for Harry so they don't talk about it around Harry. That is my take and understanding on how they lived.**

**So you guys heard from me. Now, I want to hear from you! Please, it doesn't take long to say something!**

Next chapter is ready for upload so the sooner you review, the sooner you can have the next chapter!

**TheKikGeek**


	3. The Revealed Spy

**Yea! Look, I want to just tell you guys that you truly are awesome. I really appreciate all the people who has added this story to their Favorite list or Story Alert list.** **I means so much to me, it really does. I also want to thanks those who reviewed. I may have looked like an idiot from dancing when I received emails saying how much you guys love me, but I couldn't help being an idiot for you guys!**

**Alright. Before you start reading, I think that I should tell you that this chapter is actually going to be a mash up of Chapter 3 and 4. I want to say that it is because I love you guys so much (which is true) but, actually, when I wrote the story, I had written it in one document, then cut it up into chapters. Chapter 3 and chapter 4 were just so small compared to chapter 2. With that being said, there will only be five chapters of this story. (Which is good. 6 is just an awkward number).**

**Okay, shut up Vicki! Here we go!**

_**What**** If?**_

* * *

><p>I immediately grabbed my watch. It was connected with James. I pulled out the hands knob, turned it clock wise, then counter-clock wise, before pushing the knob back in. It would send a distress signal directly to James. I then raced home, swerving cars, and got home in record time. Pulling into the garage, I grabbed Harry and ran into the house. Realization didn't hit until I put Harry down and let out a sigh of relief.<p>

We could have been trapped inside.

What if Harry didn't cry? I would have gotten there sooner.

We _would_ have been trapped. I slumped to the ground in disbelief. Harry got up and stumbled over to his toy chest, banging on the top of it. "Boom boom."

I walked over to the toy chest and grabbed Harry, starting to cry. I almost failed my one and most important job. I almost put Harry in danger. I pulled Harry away to look at him. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"Love you mama." I couldn't help but smile, and even laughed when he gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. I kissed him back, and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, too, Harry!"

We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I eventually pulled out toys for Harry to play with. He sat on my lap, his toy truck banging into my leg when I heard the familiar sound of an apparition pop.

I stood up, Harry still in my arms, and pulled out my wand until I heard him speak.

"LILY! HARRY!"

"Se se!"

Sirius Black raced into our living room, after hearing Harry call his name.

"Oh God!" He pulled us into a tight hug, and I heard him sniffle as I broke out crying again. He pulled us away to give each of us a kiss, then pulled us together again. After only a moment, he let go to grab his mirror in his back pocket.

"Prongs, they're safe!" I looked at the hand held mirror both men had in a way of communication. But all I could see was the top half of the mirror, as if the other part was blocked by his own back pocket. I saw split boxes of cereal in the bit of view I had. Then I heard grunts, screaming and blasts, as if a battle was going on. Then I realized there was.

"No, I can't look or hear that, Sirius. Please, don't." Sirius and I both pulled away. He moved into the hallway to try and get James to respond, while I went back to the toy chest, in my crying corner. I hadn't thought of James in danger, which I usually tried to ignore thinking about that. I am such a horrible wife. He is my husband, and I refuse to think about him.

Sirius came back into our room, his mirror blank. I panicked as I saw that, but he shook his head.

"He turned it off. He wanted to say he loves you and he will be home soon."

My chin quivered and I nodded. I wanted to hear him say that, but I couldn't listen to the other sounds in that battle. 'But I will hear him say that,' I forced myself to think. 'He _will_ be home soon.'

Sirius took Harry from my arms, and played blocks with him. After watching for a few moments, I heard the front door slam open.

"JAMES!" I ran up to him and leaped into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around me, pushing my head into the nook of his neck. I cried more and he swung us in a turn, and then planted the most intense kiss we ever had. We stayed like that until Sirius walked over to us, carrying Harry. James let go of me to kiss Harry and squeeze him. I joined their hug, completing our family. Well, almost. As if James shared that same thought, we both grabbed one of Sirius's arms and pulled him into our hug.

After a moment of bliss, Sirius pulled away. "How bad is it?"

Sirius was part of the "clean up" as he darkly liked to joke. Though he and James had both completed auror training, James got pushed to first defense, while Sirius was second. It was because Sirius hadn't completely passed the background inspection. Or rather, because of the fact that several "family" members were known Death Eaters, the Ministry is a little cautious. James passed with flying colors, much to do to the fact that the Potter's life was an opened book.

"… A lot of people … " Sirius sighed, and gave both me and Harry another kiss, gave James a hug, and left. James and I made our way to the couch, with Harry in between our laps.

"I thought … I couldn't find you … you sent that distress message … I couldn't find you… "

I weakly smiled at James and leaned in for another kiss.

"You were suppose to be there. At Micheal's. Why weren't you there?" I smiled again, only wider.

"Harry." I said weakly. "He told me to get you your favorite ice cream. So we went to Smith's. We were going to go to Micheal's, but Harry … Harry saw the Dark Mark." James leaned in to give Harry a kiss on the top of his head.

"Harry, huh?" I nodded and snuggled close to my family.

"There was something that is bothering me." I looked at James' worried face, confused.

"One of the guys I was … fighting. He kept saying, 'He lied. He lied. She should have been here."

I shrugged, not knowing what he was implying. He sighed deeply. "He said, 'She and that potty training son of yours! "

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "They were looking for us?" Tears sprang to my eyes, as James cuddled with his son. Then, my face was emotionless.

"James," he looked at me worried, but I just looked straight forward. It couldn't be him. Why would he try to betray us like that? But it made sense. There _was_ a spy in the Order. He helped organize the patrols in the villages. He refused to fight in battles, but that was because I thought he wasn't good, not because he was already there.

James kept staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Who," I started slowly, not knowing how to tell my husband that one of his best friends, and possible new Secret Keeper, was the traitor. "Who knew about potty training Harry?"

"Pe pe!" I looked at Harry, with surprise. Though he isn't even two, he is the smartest boy I ever met. James instantly grabbed for Harry's diaper, to see if he needed changing, but I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Pe pe? Harry kept saying it. I thought he was excited for his potty chair. James, Harry is saying 'Peter'! _Peter!_ _He_ told the Death Eaters to attack Frank and the other during patrols two weeks ago! _He_ won't fight in battles because _he_ is already there! _HE_ knew about Harry this morning! _He_ is afraid of Harry because of the prophecy that _he_ isn't suppose to know about. James, what if _Peter_ is the SPY!"

James stood up, and handed Harry to me.

"Where are you going?"

James stared angrily at me. I knew it wasn't directed towards me, but I couldn't help but to flinch at such hatred.

"I'm going to kill him."

"James!" Before I could stop him, he vanished. I looked to the spot on the couch where he sat, and sure enough, there was his mirror.

"Sirius!"

I heard rustling, and saw his face. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"James! Go to Peter's and make sure he doesn't kill him, but don't let Peter go! NOW!" I closed off the mirror, hoping that he would get there in time.

Harry brought me to focus. He pat my hair, trying to comfort me. James often brushed my hair to calm my down and I almost laughed at the idea that my 15 month old was trying to take care of me.

"Ice?"

I nodded slowly. "I guess I should get that out of the car, huh?"

Harry laughed and clapped his hands.

* * *

><p>Our kitchen was complete silence that night. Harry was already asleep and we had company, our closest friends, trying to comfort us. But really, how can they? They feel just as betrayed as us; Peter was all of our friends.<p>

I slowly sipped my coffee as my eyes flickered from person to person. To my left, was Alice Longbottom. Her mascara had smeared from her obvious tears. Her eyes looked tired and blank, as if it was easier not to think of anything.

Next to her was her husband, Frank Longbottom. He had a protective arm around his wife, but he just stared sadly at his untouched coffee cup.

Normally, Peter would sit next to Frank. Normal … what is considered normal now? This guy was so close to having been entrusted with our lives. What if … what if we had made him Secret Keeper?

I choked on my drink when this thought came to mind and I let the tears sting my eyes. I squeezed my eyes, though I could feel eyes on me. I felt my right hand being squeezed and I looked to my husband. James tried to smile at me, but it never reached his eyes. I felt Sirius behind me rub my shoulders comfortingly. I sighed; someone had to say something.

"He could have been our Secret Keeper."

Immediately, Sirius stopped rubbing my back. I heard him move behind me, but I couldn't look at him. I glanced at James, for support, or _something_, but he just glared at me.

"Why? Why would you bring that now? Or at all?"

I gasped a little at his yelling; I was hurt, but I tried to remember that _his_ friend for the past eleven years could have killed us. It didn't make that behavior towards me any easier.

"What?" I choked at a sob as I determinedly stared at my husband. "I want to talk about it!"

"Well, not now!"

"When?" I stood up, and glared down at James. I knew everyone could feel the tension in the room, but remained silent. James glared at me too, until my chin started to quiver. He softened his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me onto his lap. I curled up into a ball, and cried into his shoulder.

It was silent until I heard Sirius speak. "I … I was going to suggest Peter be your Secret Keeper. I mean," he chuckled in disbelief as he paused. "No one would have that of Peter. Everyone knew I was the Secret Keeper. I was going to go into hiding, too."

I turned my head to face him and saw he had taken my chair. His elbows were on the table, with his head in his hands. I felt James shift as he turned to his brother.

"That's … that is what Dumbledore said."

"Albus wanted you guys to change Secret Keeper?" Frank spoke for the first time, and, though I didn't look at him, I nodded my head into James' chest.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because … because,"

"Because he felt like Sirius would be endanger. He wanted someone no one would expect." James finished for me, and right there, I knew we would never tell the truth. We didn't want to put more doubts into our friends minds.

We all remained quite until crying upstairs broke our silence. Alice and I both turned to each other. Our maternal instincts to comfort the crying outweighed our selfish desires to waddle in self-pity.

"Yours or mine?" She joked as we both stood up.

"Probably both," I said as I lead the way to the stairs. When we walked into Harry's room, both Harry and little baby Neville, Alice and Frank's son, were sitting up and crying. There was no telling who woke up who, but when we reached our sons, they both stopped crying. I bounced Harry in my arms as I softly hummed. Alice picked up Neville and walked out of the room. I don't know how long I stood there, but just when Harry fell make asleep, James called up to me.

"Lily?"I put Harry down and quickly crept to the door.

"James, shh! Harry is asleep!"I whispered-yelled from the top of the stairs. James waved me down so he wouldn't have to yell up again.

"Everyone is going to leave now." I nodded as I walked over to The Longbottoms. Frank was putting Neville in his carrier while Alice put on her jacket. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. When we pulled away, Frank stood there with open arms. I briefly gave him a hug while James gave Alice a hug. When Frank and I pulled away, James and Frank gave each other a "manly" hug. I smiled at how James and his dorky ways could instantly lighten the mood.

"Be save," I called out as they made their way to the front door. They waved back when James said, "Good night," and closed the door.

As soon as he did, he sighed heavily and looked ten years older. I walked over and hugged him tight around his neck. He stiffened for a moment before tightening around my waist. We stood there for a moment before we heard something break in the kitchen.

We released and ran to the kitchen and found Sirius pulling out alcohol. One bottle was all ready smashed on the ground and he was pulling another bottle out from the cupboard above the stove. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I stopped myself. Instead, I used my wand to clean up the mess.

Sirius didn't say anything as he uncorked the bottle and drank straight from it. After his third swig, he turned to us.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he put the bottle on the counter. Sirius knew I really didn't like it when they drank and only let James have a stash of it in the house because he said he was a man and that is what a man has. A stash of alcohol hidden in the house.

I quickly shook my head reassuringly. "There is a time to drink in celebration and sorrow. It's fine. But you _will_ be staying here tonight. I'm not going to let you try and fly that motorcycle of yours home."

Sirius nodded as he reached for another swig. I looked at the clock behind him and winced at the time. 11:24. Too late for this mama. James must have noticed this because he walked over to Sirius and gave him another "manly" hug. They stayed here longer than Frank and him had, but Frank isn't his brother.

"Don't stay up too late, you here me? Don't drink too much," he warned as he pulled away. I went and hugged Sirius, too. He kissed he on the top of the head and I heard him sniffle as I pulled away.

"Good night, Sirius. Try and get some sleep, okay?" He nodded as slowly took another drink. I turned back around to James to see he finished up the wards we put around the house before we go to bed every night. I grabbed James' hand and began to walk upstairs to our room and saw Sirius plant himself on the couch, in the family room.

When we got into our room, James plopped himself on the bed, while I ran to the bathroom to quickly get ready for bed. When I returned, James had stripped, removed his glasses and laid under the covers, but stared at the ceiling. I quickly climbed into bed, but as soon as I laid down, James grabbed me around the waist and started crying. My instincts came back and I found my self murmuring quite nothings into James ears as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 3 (and 4) is uploaded and ready for you guys to enjoy, read and *cough, cough* review.<strong>

**Just kidding! I don't really need you guys to leave a review. I still feel loved! Lol! It's just, I'd like to know what you think, you know? Makes me know if I'm doing an okay job at this, but oh well!**

**The next chapter is ready for upload! Just tell me you want it, and you** **can have it!**

**Love you guys!**

**TheKikGeek**


	4. A Visitor Returns

**Ok, so hear it is! I really want to brag you guys to all my friends and family, but they**** would think I was a bigger geek if I showed them. So you all are my secret, geeky pleasures. I like that. Let Lady Gaga have her monsters or Justin have his Beliebers. I have my secret gleausers . SGP? I'll work on it.**

_**What If?**_

* * *

><p>The next few days had been an emotion-filled blur. Remus came over the next day to hear what had happened. It had been a full moon, so Remus was in the Shrieking Shack, by himself. When he returned to his apartment he shared with Peter, the Aurors investigating wouldn't let him in and they wanted to ask him questions. Remus came to us and we told him all that had happened. Out of all the Marauders, he had been the most upset. It was understandable, of course. While James and Sirius were off being best friends over the years, Remus and Peter really bonded and became best friends. That was why they moved in together. Sirius would have moved in with us, but he didn't want to disrupt our family too much.<p>

James had been a mess. He forced himself to go to work the next day, if only to write the report. His boss, Alastor Moody, newly nick-named "Mad-Eye" after a recent raid lost him an eye, let James take the rest of the week off. Apparently, this was a rare habit of Moody, but Alastor also had a soft spot for the Potters. When James came back that day, he said nothing but grabbed Harry and cuddled with him.

Sirius hadn't left our house since he heard about Peter. He just sat there, staring through our family room window, at nothing. We eventually ran out of Fire Whiskey, but no one wanted to leave the house to get more. I had finally managed to convince Sirius to get off the couch and take a shower.

As for me, I felt it necessary to keep order in the house and carry on with my life. No, our lives. With people we knew and loved dying almost every other day, it seemed, it was necessary to, yes, mourn for them, but also remember that we have to move on. Only two weeks ago, my best friend, Dorcas Meadowes, was murdered in her sleep by her boyfriend, who was secretly a Death Eater. I loved Dorcas with all my heart. We had met in Diagon Ally in the summer before I started Hogwarts, and she had been my roommate for seven years. I felt pain for my friend and anger for her murderer, but it was James who told me that we just needed to keep doing what we were doing and we could, no, _will_ win this war.

So I kept doing what I knew what to do. I would be a mother and I would be a wife. Dumbledore wouldn't let us go to the Order meetings anymore, but would come to us afterward to brief us on what happened. To my surprise, he let Sirius in on the discussions. I think he felt guilty for almost setting us up with the wrong Secret Keeper and tried to make it up by being very supportive towards our friend.

One night, a few days before Halloween, Albus pulled me and James aside as Sirius played with Harry in his room.

"It's almost over," he said with a weak smile on his face. I stared straight at him while James shook his head.

"How do you know? How can you tell? Got another prophecy hidden up your sleeve?" I smacked James arm. He turned to me, and was about to say something before he decided against it. He glanced at his feet for a moment before looking back at Albus. "Sorry."

He simply shook his head, as if to dismiss the apology.

"No, no prophecy. I just feel it, you know? Something big is going to happen, and then … and then it will just be … over."

I tried to smile at Albus' enthusiasm, but I really couldn't bring myself to fully believing him. He was also so sure Sirius was a Death Eater.

James seemed to thinking the same thing as I was. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, Albus. It seems like it shouldn't have gotten this far. What's stopping it from getting worse?"

I nodded in agreement and Albus seemed to look suddenly nervous. I was curious, until he spoke. "Yes, about that..."

We followed Albus as he sat himself on one of our couches. I instantly had deja vu of him talking to us only a week ago.

"I have been looking into … more … old magical ways of stopping him." I raised only one eyebrow at this statement while James just gave a brief nod. I let myself believe this is just another one of those things I would understand if I grew up in a magical family.

"I believe you heard of the tale of the three brothers, yes?"

"Wait," I stopped him. "you're talking about that bed time story we read to Harry every night?The um, um," I momentarily forgot the author of the stories. "Oh, um, The Tales of Beedle the Bard? Those three brothers?"

James and Albus nodded, and, even though I gave them a questioning look, I let Albus continue.

"Yes, well, James, I have reason to believe that _your_ cloak, the Cloak of Invisibility, is, well, _the_ cloak."

I laughed out loud when I heard this. "You can't be serious. That's a fairytale; a made up story! I know those cloaks are rare, but that doesn't mean his cloak is _the_ cloak."

"Perhaps, if I were to examine it?"Albus ignored me and just stared at James. I turned to my husband and waited for his response. James leaned forward and put his chin into his hands, while his elbows rested on his knees. After a moment, he stood up.

"I really don't see how that would help with Voldemort," he stated angrily as he marched up to our bedroom to get the cloak.

Albus turned to me while James was gone. "Do you know how old it is?"

I slowly shook my head. I had asked James that before, but he just told me that it had always been in his family.

"Why? Why would this being _the _cloak help?"

He nodded, as if he expected the question. "It won't."

I couldn't help give him the 'what-the-hell' look. He laughed and continued.

"Well, if the cloak is real … then so is the wand."

"That's a dangerous path you're walking down, Albus."

James had reentered, and this time, Sirius followed him, holding a sleepy Harry. I got up to go grab Harry.

"Hey handsome!" I said as I reached for my son.

"Lily, please stop! Your husband's right here!" Sirius joked as he let go of Harry into my arms. I playfully smacked him as James handed the cloak to Dumbledore.

"Be careful," James warned as Albus stood up to collect the cloak. "A lot of wizards have gone mad trying to find that elder wand." Albus nodded in understanding. He reached for the cloak, but James pulled it back.

"Um," he said as we stared confusedly at him. He nervously laughed. "I don't like not having it. Return it soon, will you?"

Albus nodded as he grabbed it. I smirked as James held a tight grip on the family heirloom. Albus verbally promised to return it in a few days, and with a quick kiss on Harry's head, he left.

"That was weird," Sirius joked after a moment of silence. I nodded in agreement, holding a now asleep baby. James pouted.

"I really don't like someone else having my cloak." I walked over to him and gave him a quick, soft kiss.

"I think you'll manage." With that, I turned to put the baby down.

* * *

><p>I woke early on Halloween morning. It had been two days since Dumbledore took James' cloak, and he was still a little bitter. I rolled over in my bed to find him still there. I smiled to myself as I stared at his peaceful face. I don't know how long I stared, but after a few moments, James smiled back.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, without opening his eyes.

"How do you know what I look like if you don't open your eyes? I could have horrible bed head."

He laughed as he peeked his eyes open. "You still look gorgeous babe." He leaned forward to kiss me, and I leaned in too, but our lips didn't touch.

"You don't have you glasses on," I commented. He groaned as he pulled away, flipped over in bed and put on his glasses.

"Happy, my wonderful, amazing, beautiful wife?" I laughed as I leaned on his chest to give him a kiss.

"Always."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and we laid, cuddling and kissing up until I heard Harry wake up. James groaned to get up, but I got up first.

"No, no. Let me! I hardly ever get him up!" James mumbled an ,"OK", as I ran down the hall to Harry's room. When I walked in, he wasn't crying anymore. Instead, he was standing up, holding on to the railing of the crib and slapping the top excitedly.

"Yes, good boy," I cooed as I picked him up. "You remember what today is?" Before Harry had a chance to respond (like he could) I quickly changed his diaper, briefly disappointed he wasn't potty-trained, and changed him into his Halloween costume. I bought him a Chudley Cannons Quidditch Uniform. Harry giggled as I changed him into the bright orange costume. I was about to show him to daddy when Harry called out. "Boom boom!"

"Right you are, Harry!" I ran over to the table next to his bed and pulled out his toy broomstick. He clapped his hands when I gave it to him and it spun around his head as I walked down the hallway. I peeked into our bedroom and saw James was still laying there.

"Knock knock!" I yelled as I ran into the room. I plopped down next to James as he smiled at his boy, but then frowned at me.

"Really Lily? The Chudley Cannons? Harry is definitely a Puddlemere kind of baby. Aren't you, Harry!"James laid Harry between us as we cuddled together.

I pouted. "Well, it was the only one left!"

"For good reason," James countered as he grabbed for his wand and made Harry's outfit a navy blue. "Much better!"

I laughed and kissed James. "What ever will make you happy!"

We had spent most of the day, just laying in bed together. Around 11AM, we finally decided to eat some food. The rest of the day though, we were able to just sit and relax. I decided to play a little game on James, and when ever he wasn't looking, I would turn Harry's Costume back into the Canons. James would then throw a fit and change it back into Puddlemere.

It was nearing the end of the night, and as soon as we finished dinner, James started getting grumpy.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," He grummbled.

I sincerely pouted and shook my head. "What? Why?"

"Moody sent me a letter yesterday, saying they need me. Said I had enough time to feel sorry for my self."

I growled at the man. "One week is not enough time. Not after all you four have been through."

"Yeah, I know," James interrupted me. "But I had more time than anyone else. Beggars can't be choosers, remember?"

I nodded and let our conversation fall. James picked it up again. "But you know what is enough time? Two days! Two days of having my bloody cloak!"

I laughed as James got up to pace around the room.

"I hate not having it! I really want it back. How long does -"

James was cut off with a loud banging on the door. James and I instantly stared at each other in horror. No one, and I mean _no one_ came to our house without permission first.

We couldn't help but think the worst about who was on the other side of that door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! Who is at the door? Okay, so there is only one chapter left. It will be a short one, only to ... oh, well I guess you have to read the next chapter to know that, won't you? So leave me a review saying you want more and you'll get it! I plan on updating the final chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning!<br>**

**Good bye, my Se-Ge-Ple's! Or maybe not. Leave me a review so I know what to call you guys!**

**TheKikGeek  
><strong>


	5. In The End

**Here it is! This is the last chapter of my little story. (Oh, don't cry, I'm sad too :( )( and freakin' tired! it's 5 AM when I;, posting this because I'm going out of town! Don't you guys feel loved for me not wanting to wait until I come back to post?  
><strong>

**_What If?_**

* * *

><p>Neither one of us wanted to answer the door. We both started creeping towards the back door when we heard a voice speak.<p>

" It's me! 'agrid! Open up, would ya! It's bloody cold out here, ya know!"

We didn't trust who ever was on the other side, even if they did claim to be our friend. It wasn't until we heard a roar of Sirius motorcycle, (yes, he finally decided to go to his own home), did we begin to relax.

"Hello Hagrid,"

"'Lo, Sirius. Heard the news did ya?"

We could tell from the sounds of their voices that they were excited. Sirius had a key to our home and let himself in, with Hagrid walking in behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still unsure of the sudden arrivals. Sirius ran in and, careful not to hurt Harry, pulled us both into a giant hug and laughed.

"What's going on?" James questioned, pulling back a bit before Hagrid joined into the hug.

"He's gone!"

There was a pause in the air of disbelief. There was no need to ask who.

"What?" James stumbled through his word. My eyes were widened and mouth hung open.

"It's true!" Hagrid called out. " 'eard from Dumbledore me self."

Sirius jumped up and down, not being able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I was working at the Ministry when the call came in! He's gone!" Sirius started running around the room, giving kisses to everyone, even Hagrid. When he came to Harry, he took him from my arms!

"Oh, I love you, Harry! Even if you are a Chudley Cannons player for Halloween!" I glanced over to my husband, who was just as shell shocked as I was.

He's gone. Voldemort is gone.

In the days to follow, we learned the full story. Though Harry was thought to be the one spoken of in the prophecy, it turned out that it was really about Nevile LongBottom. Earlier on Halloween night, Voldemort had entered the Longbottom's home. Instantly killing Frank, he trapped Alice and Nevile in the nursery. Alice had begged for mercy for her son, and had willingly given her life to protect her son. Because of that, Voldemort's death curse had no effect on baby Nevile. Nevile was left with a small scar on his forehead, which was to remain there for the rest of his life.

As for me and my family, we moved on. After the fall of Voldemort, James had a tough time at work, gathering all the Death Eaters. Most had claimed there were under the Imperius Curse. Others had willingly given up after telling the names of other death eaters. There were still a lot the Auruors hadn't caught who would try and keep the mission of Voldemort alive. Eventually, they were all caught.

In the years to follow, I had two other children, a boy and a girl, who we proudly named after our dear, fallen friends, Alice and Frank. Nevile ended up living with his grandmother, and we visited often to help her with what we could. Harry and Nevile became great childhood friends, and once they grew up, found themselves both in Gryffindor and befriended Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. The great quad went through many adventures together in their years at Hogwarts.

Sirius eventually matured long enough to find a wife, a muggle, and we helped them through as they started having kids. James had been his best man at his wedding.

Remus lived a happy life. He married Tonks, a relative of Sirius, and had only one boy, Teddy.

In the years to follow, when Voldemort regained power and the final battle landed on the precious school ground, James and I fought alongside our friends and children and it was Nevile who finally defeated the Dark Lord, and destroyed that Elder Wand when he finally claimed it as his own.

...

If only, right?

...

That's what we wished happened, isn't it? I know that's what I wanted to happen. After all we had been through, in the back of our minds, we held to the belief that good defeats evil. That all the struggles we went through in our life, in the war, that we would be rewarded and be able to see a day where friends didn't betray friends; coworkers didn't kill coworkers! I realize now that, because of our son, people do experience that. Just not for me and James.

No, we all know what really happened towards the end. We changed our Secret Keeper to Peter, who betrayed us. That Halloween, it was Lord Voldemort that came to claim our lives, not our friends rejoicing his death. The prophecy _was_ about baby Harry, not Nevile. Harry faced many hardships in his life and he was forced to face them alone.

In the After, you can't help thinking of the "What if's" in life. What if Dumbledore had been wrong about the prophecy being about Harry? What if we never changed our Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter? What if James and I had been there for our son when he was growing up. When you are standing here, in the vase emptiness of what could only be the After, you need to realize that there is no changing the choices we made. That prophecy _had_ been about Harry. We _did_ change our Secret Keeper. And as much as I hate to admit it, James and I were _not_ there for our son when he hit the milestones of his life. James had long ago accepted what had happened and I guess I need to as well.

...

But I can't help wonder, what if?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! We are finished! It feels a little weird to have finally seen my baby grow up! You know, coming up with the idea is like ... *cough* adult relations *cough*. <strong>**Actually writing the story is like it a maturing in my tummy. First publishing it is like giving birth. Each chapter is like my baby growing up with every review, story favorite or story alert a distant relative or godparent supporting the story. Finally, the last chapter is me seeing my baby in their wedding, ready to make their own *cough cough* stories.**

**So I really want to say this. I had initially written this story so they would survive. I felt like I had the power, as a fan fic writer, to undo what the author has created. I think I've said that before, actually. In fact, when I uploaded the first few chapters, they were alive. It wasn't until I found out my grandpa died that I rethought about it. As much as I wanted my grandpa to come back, I knew that it couldn't happen. I actually updated this a little earlier than I wanted because I will be out of town for a while to go to the funeral and help with that.**

**Not wanting that to be the final mood of the story, please tell me what you thought! I love hearing what you say; I really do!**

**Thanks so much my little gleasures!**

**TheKikGeek  
><strong>


End file.
